1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adaptive driver guidance in a vehicle navigation system and, more particularly, to adaptive guidance for navigation and location-based services, where driver behavior—including gaze direction, facial expressions, speech and biometric responses—is monitored by a variety of sensors, and the timing and frequency of navigation guidance may be increased, decreased or modified based on the driver behavior patterns.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Navigation systems have become increasingly popular with vehicle drivers in recent years, as the functionality and reliability of such systems have improved dramatically. Many new vehicles include a navigation system delivered as original equipment by the vehicle manufacturer, which is typically integrated with a telematics system and vehicle audio/visual systems. Other types of navigation systems include stand-alone devices which can be purchased and simply placed in a vehicle, and even smart phones equipped with navigation application software. With all of these types of navigation systems, route planning, visual map display and turn-by-turn driver guidance are available. Many navigation systems also include location-based services (LBS), where suggestions are provided to a driver about activities, promotions or other conveniences at a location. Collectively, these features have made navigation systems virtually indispensable to many drivers.
However, different drivers have different preferences for how navigation and LBS guidance is provided. Some drivers prefer frequent, somewhat repetitive guidance, which provides a sense of assurance that they are on the right route. Other drivers prefer minimal guidance, and become annoyed if the navigation system repeats any information. Many drivers prefer navigation guidance somewhere in between the repetitive and the minimal. Furthermore, most drivers do not take the time to configure a navigation system with guidance preferences. In addition, there are situations where additional or modified guidance would be helpful to any driver, regardless of his or her general preferences. These situations include confusing roadway configurations, adverse traffic and weather conditions, and changes in driver emotional state.